Le serment des Calvone
by Liske
Summary: Les Calvone ont toujours soutenu les Vongola, mais pourquoi ? Un serment fait par les premiers boss, voila la raison. Mais Giotto aimerait savoir si cette alliance tiendra toujours, et celui qui en fait les frais et bien entendu Tsuna !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Réunion au sommet :

Giotto soupira. La réunion des familles dirigeantes était interminable. Pour la première fois, il y avait été convié, sa famille devenant rapidement une famiglia incontournable de Sicile. Giotto avait cru que cette discussion serait étouffante, et extrêmement sérieuse. Il n'en n'était rien. Tout d'abord, lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait vu les mafieux les plus crains du pays se faire des accolades, s'appeler par leurs prénoms, se lancer des vannes. Le primo en fut abasourdit, et un peu dépité aussi, bien que son visage resta chaleureux. Il croyait après tout que seul sa famille et surtout ses gardiens étaient un peu dégénérés. Il se rendit compte que ça devait être une des caractéristiques des mafieux, comme une droite de proportionnalité. Plus une personne avait une vie empli de combat, d'intrigues et de sadisme / masochisme / et autres mots dans le même genre, plus la personne en question était extrême.

Le jeune homme de 25 ans secoua la tête. Et maintenant il avait l'impression d'avoir ses gardiens dans sa tête. D'abord l'ennui de Lampo, puis l'analyse de G et enfin l'extrême de Knuckle. Il eut l'impression d'entendre un rire, pas un rire contaminant, mais plutôt celui fait par un méchant lorsqu'il prépare un plan machiavélique Nufufufufu. Giotto marmonna dans sa tête : « **Daemon, sort de mon cerveau** ! » et étrangement une voix lui répondit de la même manière : « **Ne t'énerve pas petit boss, je venais juste voir comment tu allais. Mais tu devrais faire attention et mieux protéger ton esprit, quelqu'un de mal intentionné pourrais jouer avec** » et Giotto répondis, comme s'il avait l'habitude de discuter de cette manière : « **Quelqu'un de pire que toi ? Je ne crois pas que ça existe, mais dis-moi plus tôt ce que tu veux vraiment, tu n'es pas du genre à te préoccuper de la santé des autres** » « **Comme il fallait s'y attendre de l'homme à l'hyper intuition, je voulais juste t'avertir qu'Alaude venait de revenir de mission** … » « **Non ! S'il vous plait, pas dans le manoir** ! » Giotto fut horrifié. Et malheureusement pour lui, cet état d'esprit se vit physiquement sur son visage. Les autres boss arrêtèrent leurs discussions pour le regarder. Giotto les vit et soupira. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà totalement décoiffé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de se battre avec eux. Un jour, G avait dit en rigolant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose plus têtue que Giotto, c'était ces cheveux. Et cela s'était vérifié à de nombreuses reprises. Primo se concentra sur la réunion lorsque le boss des Calvone s'adressa à lui :

- **Je dois dire que je suis franchement étonné que votre famiglia ait pris une si grande place dans le monde de la mafia en si peu de temps. Mais je dois vous avouer que je ne comprends pas vos motivations. Vous voulez protéger la population en devenant mafieux ? Votre cause est noble mais quel est la véritable raison ? Une vengeance personnelle ?**

 **-Peu importe ce qui me pousse à faire mes choix, dans tous les cas, vous n'êtes pas concerné. Si vous m'avez autorisé à être présent aujourd'hui, j'imagine que c'est pour me tester. Et je remarque que j'ai perdu mon temps. Soit vous me proposer un marché intéressant, soit je devrais vous dire bonne journée.**

Dans l'assemblé, les boss étaient impassibles mais tous étaient impressionnés. Sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échanger, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que cet homme, Vongola Primo devait les rejoindre. Le boss des Calvone sourit et repris la parole au nom des personnes présentent :

- **Tu as une bonne intuition. Si nous vous avons demandé de participer, c'est pour vous proposer une alliance. Nous pensons tous que si nous créons un conseil, nous pourrons plus facilement nous développer. Nous aurons tous quelque chose à y gagner. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Giotto réfléchie à la proposition. Pour dire la vérité, il savait déjà ce qu'on allait lui proposer. Il avait déjà une idée de ça réponse :

- **Je compte changer la mafia, faire un sorte que la population ne nous craignent plus. Mais je ferais en sorte de rester dans l'ombre, tirer les ficelles que je souhaite, sans m'encombrer de la politique. Si vous vous alliez avec moi, il faut savoir que je ne suivrais pas vos règles, je les définirais. Je ne me soumettrais pas à ce que vous croyez obligatoire. Si vous m'aidez par cette alliance, je ne vous détruirais pas, même si vous me mettez des bâtons dans mes roues.**

Le silence se fit. Giotto n'en n'avait pas conscience mais ses yeux bleus été étaient devenus orange flammes. Le Vongola primo les regarda tous un à un et nombreux furent ceux qui ne purent soutenir son regard. Enfin, son attention tomba sur le Calvone, et un échange se fit. Ce dernier eut un grand sourire et s'exclama :

- **Pour ma part, vous m'avez convaincu ! Si vous y arriver, ma famille vous suivra pour toujours.**

Cette promesse un peu désuète sembla inutile. Mais, personne ne se doutait qu'un jour, cette promesse allait surement sauver un Vongola.

Giotto sourit au Calvone, mais, il se demandait si cette promesse tiendrait toujours, même dans 100 ou 200 ans. Même si l'héritier Vongola était en mauvaise posture, le boss des Calvone l'aidera-t-il ? Ou prendra-t-il la tête de la famille comme intendant ? Il souhaita en avoir la preuve, utilisant inconsciemment sa flamme de dernière volonté. Des centaines d'années plus tard, un chercheur fou du nom de Giovanni eu une illumination et modifia un certain bazooka. Il l'envoya ensuite à son cher boss pour le lui faire essayer. Quand le ledit boss le reçu, il était en compagnie des squatteurs, c'est-à-dire son grand frère attitré, Dino Calvone, ses gardiens et son ex-professeur Reborn. Le grand frère, inquiet, demanda alors :

- **Tsunayochi, es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée** ? demanda Dino Calvone


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent! Notament à Aiiwa! Pour information, l'histoire est terminée et possède 7 chapitres qui seront publiés tous les jours. Mais si des personnes le réclament, je peux au moins ajouter 2 chapitres.**

Merci et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Le début des problèmes :

Quatre cent ans plus tard, dans une base secrète en dessous de Namimori au Japon, un groupe de personne était regroupé autour de ce qui s'emblait être un bazooka customisé. Un grand débat était en cours : le détruire ? Oui / non, si non, l'utiliser ? Oui / non, si oui, sur qui ? Tsuna / Lambo :

- **Ce bazooka ne nous apporte que des ennuis Judaime ! Il vaut mieux le détruire une bonne fois pour toute** ! Répétait sans cesse smoking bombe Hayato

 **-Gokudera, mon intuition me dis qu'il faut l'utiliser, sinon il se passera quelque chose d'encore plus grave** , fit doucement le boss

 **-Ton hyper intuition ne se trompe jamais mais pourquoi es toi qui dois essayer** ? S'inquiéta Dino

 **-Lambo est trop jeune, Gokudera et Yamamoto sont trop connu dans le monde de la mafia, Oni-san oubliera ce qui se passera, Hibari mordrait toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrera à mort, Mukuro et Chrome ne peuvent pas être séparés s'il y a un problème et une seule personne ne peut utiliser le bazooka. De plus, j'arriverais toujours à m'en sortir grâce à mon hyper intuition et je pourrais utiliser des illusions pour me cacher en cas de besoin** , expliqua calmement Tsuna

Toutes les personnes présentes méditèrent ces paroles. Depuis que le Vongola Decimo était capable de faire apparaître les différentes flammes, sa puissance s'était démultipliée. Avec l'entrainement de ses gardiens, il était devenu capable de les rendre les plus pures possible et contre un faible adversaire, de les utiliser en combat. Et en plus, s'il pose une illusion sur son corps, son énergie restera la même et seul un grand illusionniste pourra la détecter. Ils arrivèrent tous à cette déduction, plus ou moins rapidement. Tsuna regarda son gardien du soleil. Lorsque ce dernier s'écria « Extrême », il reprit la parole :

- **Vous en êtes tous arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. D'après mon intuition, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, je serais seul. Je vais donc vous demander de faire comme si j'étais présent. Ne me rechercher pas, ne parler pas de ma disparition. Je reviendrais. C'est une promesse.**

 **-Tu vas au moins prendre tes armes** , demanda pour la première fois un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

Le boss le regarda et sourit. Reborn s'inquiétait pour lui. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à rendre aux arcobalénos leur taille originelle, la plupart d'entre eux étaient très reconnaissant et étaient entré dans sa famiglia. Reborn était l'un d'en eux.

 **-Oui, j'aurais mes armes sur moi. Je ne prendrais pas mes boites mais je mettrais mes gants, que je ferais passer pour des gants en cuir, mes bagues pour de simples bagues en acier et Natsu pour un chat. Mukuro, peux-tu me dire si mes illusions sont correctes ?**

 **-Pour un illusionniste de bas étage, ça ira très bien, kufufufufu** , répondis l'ananas en kufufant

- **Merci, je crois qu'il est temps. Avant de partir, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi Dino**

 **-Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il** , répondit ce dernier

- **Si jamais le conseil découvre ma disparition, j'aimerais que tu représentes ma famille. Nono est trop vieux maintenant et les vieux du conseil ne voudrons jamais que se soit pas un boss qui représente une famille.**

 **-Baka-Tsuna, as-tu un peu réfléchit avant de dire de tels âneries ? Si Dino devient ton représentant, il deviendra l'intendant de la famille et la contrôlera** ! s'exclama le tueur à gage en tirant au-dessus de la tête de son boss

 **-Reborn, fait attention, n'abime pas les murs ! Et je suis parfaitement au courant. C'est pour ça que je le demande à Dino. J'ai totalement confiance en lui** , affirma Tsuna

 **-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci, mais pourquoi ne demande tu pas à Nono ?**

 **-Pour plusieurs raison, la première est que Nono c'est retirer de la mafia et même s'il suit encore les grandes décisions, il n'est pas au courant de tout**

 **-De même pour moi**

 **-Dino, tu es plus souvent chez moi que chez toi. Tu es comme un membre de ma famille et tu es au courant de plus de secret sur nous que la plupart des membres de Vongola. Alors je pense pouvoir te faire confiance** , expliqua simplement le decimo

- **C'est vrai,** répondit Dino, **et l'autre raison ?**

 **-J'ai juste envie de voir comment tu vas réagir lorsque tu vas recevoir des tonnes de rapports de destruction, de remboursement**

 **-Tu es horrible Tsuna, je te déteste** ! Couina le Calvone, sous le rire des autres personnes

 **-Ce sera pour toutes les fois où tu m'as causé des ennuis. Ah oui, Reborn, peux-tu envoyer ceci au conseil** ?

Tsuna donna une enveloppe au tueur à gage, sur celle-ci était marqué le destinataire, le conseil et la date d'ouverture, le prochain conseil. Après que Reborn eut lu le destinataire, son boss lui expliqua :

 **-Si je ne suis pas rentrer à ce moment-là, donne là au conseil. J'y ai apposé ma flamme de dernière volonté, comme ça personne ne pourra la qualifié de fausse. Maintenant, il est l'heure. Au revoir.**

 **-Tsuna, si jamais tu disparais, je jure de tout faire pour te ramener, même si je dois retourner dans le passé** , jura le boss des Calvone

D'un air sérieux, Tsuna salua ses amis de la tête et déclencha le bazooka. Une fumée verte l'enveloppa et se propagea dans toute la salle. Tous toussèrent et lorsque la fumée disparue, leur boss et ami aussi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 3, c'est l'un des plus court mais je ne pouvais nécessairement pas couper à un autre moment ! Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire !**

 **n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions !**

Chapitre 3 : Une arrivée forte discrète :

Lorsque la fumée l'enveloppa le decimo, il eut l'impression de s'étouffer puis d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon. Il ne savait pas où il était mais il se sentait tomber. Se croyant dans un rêve, il ouvrit les yeux pour se réveiller. Mais là, le jeune boss vit qu'il tombait réellement. Il ne put empêcher son cri si viril de franchir ses lèvres :

- **HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**!

Cependant, il se reprit rapidement et utilisa ses gants pour rester en vol stationnaire puis se poser au sol en douceur. Il soupira de soulagement et sourit à Natsu qui s'était attaché à son cou. Ce dernier sauta souplement à terre. Tsuna regarda autour de lui et remarqua alors que tout le monde c'était figé en le voyant. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année murmura alors, mais à cause du silence, tout le monde l'entendit :

 **-M**** alors, les Vongola sont déjà sur place, les gars, on dégage** !

A ces mots, se fut la débandade, tous les mafieux partirent en courant tout en faisant un large détour pour éviter un jeune homme éberlué. Cependant, le bras droit du boss s'exclama alors :

 **-Tout le monde revient, il est seul ! Nous pouvons le battre** !

L'occasion était trop belle, tuer le Vongola primo permettrait à sa famille de prendre de l'importance. C'est du moins l'idée du boss ennemi. Ses hommes se ruèrent donc vers Tsuna, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. En entendant parler italien, il supposa qu'il était en Italie. Cependant, il ne devait plus être dans son époque car il vivait encore au Japon, et aussi, à son époque, tout le monde connaissait son visage et personne n'oserai s'en prendre à lui, de peur des représailles des gardiens. Le decimo passa en mode dernière volonté pour combattre ses assaillants. Il remarqua alors qu'ils n'utilisaient pas les flammes pour se battre, comme avant. Tsunayoshi aurait de nouveau laissé échapper son cri viril s'il n'était pas en hyper mode. Il était dans le passé et le seul boss qui lui ressemblait assez pour qu'on puisse les confondre était le Vongola primo. Tsuna, fort de cette constatation, souhaita alors de ne surtout pas rencontrer Giotto. Mais il lui sembla que son intuition se moqua de lui et lui répondis « **Dommage** ! ». Le voyageur temporel entendit derrière lui :

 **-G pince moi je rêve… Hay ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça !**

 **-Tu viens de me le demander !**

 **-Regarde le gars là-bas, on dirait moi**

Tsuna soupira une nouvelle fois et baissa sa garde, enlevant ainsi son mode de dernière volonté. Il reçut un énorme coup dans le ventre qui l'expulsa en l'air. Il retomba presque aussi tôt sur quelque chose de mou. Ne ressentant aucune douleur, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard bleu azur de son ancêtre. D'une petite voix, il dit alors :

 **-Bonjour Giotto, bonjour G**

Le temps sembla se figé une nouvelle fois. Tout le monde observait avec des yeux ronds les deux silhouettes. Ils virent primo aider son jumeau à se relever. Toutes les personnes présentent remarquèrent alors que même s'ils se ressemblaient, ils étaient fort différent. L'inconnu était un peu plus petit et plus fin que primo et avait les cheveux mi- long brun et les yeux chocolat. Il ressemblait un peu à un félin. En parlant de félin, certains ne quittaient pas du regard l'énorme lion devant eux. Il avait le pelage doré et des grands yeux orangés. Sa crinière et sa queue étaient en flammes, non fait de flammes. Au grand bonheur des ennemis, le lion se détourna d'eux et se dirigea vers les Vongola. Contre toute attente, il bondit sur la plus petite des silhouettes. Celle-ci ne bougea pas et tout le monde fut abasourdit lorsque le lion rétrécit pour prendre l'apparence d'un chaton et que ce dernier s'installe sur les épaules de son maître. Ou peut-être es le fait que le maître fasse apparaître des flammes et que son lionceau les mange ? Personne ne le saura jamais. De nouveau, un événement inattendu se produisit. Un épéiste se rua vers l'inconnu en criant « Démon ! ». Le jeune homme leva la tête et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup. Son visage laissa entrevoir une intense douleur avant que le voyageur temporel ne s'effondre par terre. Le Vongola primo se rua alors à son chevet pour observer la blessure. Son intuition lui hurlait de ne pas le laisser mourir, par tous les moyens. Il se redressa alors lentement, et faisant flamber sa flamme de dernière volonté, imposa la sentence avec son mode boss :

- **Daemon, empêché quiconque de partir ou de s'approcher. Alaude, mort les tous à mort. Asari, corrige-les. Knuckle, soigne-le. Lampo et G, protégez-les. Vous, vous êtes tous morts.**

Et la sentence est irrévocable. Après tout, cet inconnu devait surement être un parent proche du Vongola primo et personne ne s'en prenait à sa famille. Leurs derniers instants furent emplis de douleurs, de cris et de visions d'horreurs.

 **Review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous ! Encore merci de lire mon histoire ! Et merci pour les review ! Voici un chapitre un peu plus long, pour compenser les précédents ! J'aime beaucoup modifier les personnages à ma sauce, mais s'il ne ressemble plus du tout au manga, fait le moi savoir ! Et pour information, j'ai mis Calvone et non Cavallone car je n'aime pas le nom donné dans KHR, mais comme le manga ne m'appartient pas, je peux le changer, à vous de voir. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Questions réponses :

Lorsque Tsuna se réveilla, il ressenti tout d'abord un élancement au niveau de son estomac. Il grogna et se renfonça dans ses oreillers. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait dormir ! Nous étions dimanche matin, le seul moment totalement silencieux de la semaine... C'est tellement bien lorsqu'il y en a deux... Le jeune homme, ouvrit grands les yeux sous son oreillers. Nous n'étions pas un dimanche matin, et il n'y avait n'y de Reborn pour l'attaquer, ni d'explosion à la Lambo ou à la Gokudera et aucun tremblement de terre signifiant un combat entre une alouette et un ananas. De plus, son intuition n'hurlait pas à la mort. Tsuna releva lentement la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il soupira, puis frissonna en voyant le regard de 7 personnes lui prêter attention. Le jeune homme se souvient des événements récents et souleva le pull qui le recouvrait. Sans se soucier des sifflements dus aux nombreuses cicatrices sur son buste, le voyageur temporel observa une nouvelle blessure. Juste au-dessus de la rate, large d'environ 5 cm, il l'avait échappé belle. Le convalescent regarda les hommes devant lui et sans une hésitation, s'adressa au prêtre :

 **-Merci de m'avoir soigné, je vous suis redevable**

Après ses mots, il se leva et alla prendre ses affaires posées sur une chaise non loin de son chevet. Il enleva le pull et s'habilla, remarquant au passage que ses vêtements avaient été lavés. En dernier, il remit ses gants semblable à du cuir et ses bagues. Il se retourna alors vers le groupe d'individu est demanda alors :

 **-Où est Natsu** ?

Devant le regard interloqué, il continua :

 **-Vous savez, mon chat / lionceau / lion ? Enfin, la boule de poil qui grossit ?**

 **-Nous l'avons enfermé dans une cage, qu'aurais-tu fais à notre place** ? demanda alors G

 **-C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé... Désolé** , s'excusa Tsuna

Un silence tendu s'installa. Primo observa intensément son sosie. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir peur d'eux, comme s'il les connaissait. Aussi, les nombreuses cicatrices qui parcourent son corps montrent que le jeune homme n'avait eu une vie facile. Et surtout, le fait qu'il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Giotto allait s'adresser à lui lorsque l'inconnu le pris de vitesse :

 **-Bonjour à tous, j'imagine que vous devez me trouver étrange. Avant de vous raconter quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais que vous répondiez à une seule de mes questions, après je répondrais aux autres dans la mesure du possible. Mon interrogation est : Quel est la date exacte** ?

Les gardiens s'étaient tendus à l'annonce d'une question. Ils furent interloqués quant à sa nature. Après tout, qui demandait la date exacte alors qu'il sache exactement où il se trouvait. Asari lui répondis :

 **-Nous sommes en l'an de grâce 1***, le mardi 26 février**.

Le jeune homme le regarda fixement, cherchant à savoir s'il mentait ou non. Voyant que l'épéiste disait la vérité, il soupira une nouvelle fois et marmonna :

 **-C'est bien ma veine, à un an près j'avais aucun problème mais là...**

 **-Peux-tu maintenant répondre à nos questions** ? fit fermement Giotto

 **-A euh oui pardon, que voulez-vous savoir ?**

 **-Nom, prénom, âge, vie à, parenté Giotto** , monosyllaba Alaude

 **-Oui c'est vrai vous ne me connaissez pas, Ka-san me tuerait si elle me voyait. Oui, euh, donc je m'appelle Von... Saw... Tsunayoshi Sawada mais vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous le souhaiter, enfin si mes gardiens acceptent... Euh, enfin, si vous préférer, appelez-moi Tsuna. J'ai 22 ans et je viens du Japon. Concernant mon lien de parenté avec Giotto, je ne peux pas vous répondre.**

 **-Nufufufufu, oserais-tu nous cacher des informations ? Nous pouvons te faire parler de mille manières différentes. Alors, gamin, répond immédiatement** , fit froidement Daemon

 **-C'est impossible, trop de problèmes surviendraient si je répondais. Mais je vous propose un marché, si vous arrivez à forcer mon esprit, vous saurez tout, sinon, vous ne chercherez pas à en savoir plus si je ne souhaite pas répondre à une de vos questions**.

Les gardiens observèrent le jeune homme avec effroi. Pour certains, cela était dû à la provocation en duel, pour d'autres, l'appond du garçon et enfin pour Giotto, la certitude absolue que Tsunayoshi savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre, et comment s'en protéger. Il répondit alors à la place de son gardien :

 **-Nous te laissons ta vie privée. Mon intuition me dis que si Daemon t'attaque mentalement, cela ne servirait à rien, ai-je raison ?**

 **-Comme attendu de primo, c'est exact. Je connais plusieurs illusionnistes, dont un au moins est à peu près aussi puissant que votre gardien de la brume. Et vu le nombre de fois où il a essayé de me contrôler, peu importe le moment, je dois dire, sans me vanter, que je ne pense pas que vous réussirez à me briser. Après tout, personne n'a jamais réussi**.

Le Vongola Primo sut que c'était la vérité. Il comprit aussi que le secret devait avoir une influence sur de nombreuses choses. Giotto pris alors une décision, qui serait totalement et invariablement contester par tous ses gardiens :

 **-Je te crois. Cependant, le fait est que tu es coincé ici car j'imagine bien que de te renvoyer au Japon ne servirais pas à grand-chose**

Il reçut un hochement de tête. Le jeune homme le regarda et sourit, il avait compris où il allait en venir. Giotto repris la parole, afin d'informer ses gardiens :

 **-Tsunayochi va rester ici jusqu'à temps qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. De fait de notre ressemblance, je le ferais passer pour mon demi-frère**

Un concert de protestation s'éleva alors. Cependant, il s'interrompit bien vite devant le regard de Giotto. Les hommes se regardèrent et virent alors le melon fixer le nouveau demi-frère de leur boss. Un échange semblait se faire entre les deux. D'un seul coup, Daemon blanchit et cligna des yeux. Il bégaya :

 **-Co... Comment est-ce possible ? Je t'ai vu... Non**...

Il secoua la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis, il regarda à nouveau le jeune garçon et lui dit :

 **-Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tant de secret. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne révélerais rien. Tu as ma parole, mais, Nufufu, comment es-tu capable d'utiliser des flammes du brouillard ?**

 **-Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais je sais que toutes les flammes composent la flamme du ciel, par conséquent, on peut isoler la flamme qui nous intéresse. Après, j'ai appris à les utiliser avec des professeurs... mafieux dirons nous**

Les personnes présentent eurent tous un élan de compassion. Ils avaient déjà tous reçu un tel cours et même les plus aguerris s'en souviendront toutes leurs vies. Alors, là, plusieurs, ça attirait le respect. Soudain, les yeux du voyageur devinrent pétillant et s'adressa à eux :

 **-La dernière fois, j'ai dû aider à faire les choses avant de pouvoir rentrer. Avez-vous jurez, souhaitez quelque chose dernièrement ? Quelque chose qui puissent modifier à jamais votre vie et celle de vos descendants** ?

Giotto ne réfléchit qu'un court instant. Il savait exactement de quoi parlait le jeune homme. Il lui sourit et dis :

 **-Il y a peu, j'ai juré de faire monter ma famille au sommet, afin de dicter les règles et de ne plus soumettre la population. )! marmonna Tsuna,**

 **-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça tombe sur moi, fichu karma**! marmonna Tsuna, **oui, c'est de ça que je parle. Comme j'imagine que ça va prendre du temps, posez-moi toutes les questions que vous voulez, j'essayerais d'y répondre**

Et commença ainsi une longue discussion, qui continua lors du déjeuner, puis du diner. Giotto avait fait libérer Natsu, au plus grand bonheur des deux. Il installa Tsuna dans la chambre fasse à la sienne. Une fois que tout le monde partit se coucher, il hésita un long moment devant la porte. Il fut surpris de voir son sosie venir lui ouvrir la porte. Ce dernier le fit entrer et repartit s'allonger dans son lit. Primo remarqua alors encore une fois sa ressemblance avec un félin. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et lui dis :

 **-Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement, sommes-nous de la même famille** ?

Le silence s'installa entre les deux personnes. Tsuna regarda pensivement Giotto en caressant distraitement la tête de son chat. Il murmura :

 **-Oui, nous sommes de la même famille, mais notre lien de parenté est disons-le simplement, spécial. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous préciser ma généalogie**

Primo l'observa et son intuition lui souffla « **Vrai pour tout** ». Il décida donc de faire confiance une nouvelle fois à cet étrange instinct. Le boss lui sourit alors, et se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre.

review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Rebonjours à vous ! Non je ne suis pas folle et non je n'ai pas alzheimer et oui je sais que j'ai déjà publié. MAIS, j'ai une question très importante à vous posez et j'aimerais vous mettre dans les bonnes conditions pour recevoir des review ! Alors, stp, lisez mon com finale !**

Chapitre 5 : La décision :

Le lendemain matin, Giotto se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un énorme bang ! Il se redressa puis se rallongea en se disant « **Ça doit être Daemon et Alaude qui doivent encore se battre** … » Primo se leva en sautant, si les deux gardiens se battaient, alors le syllogisme deux batailleurs prendrait vie « **Le gardien du brouillard est au manoir, or le gardien des nuages est au manoir, donc le manoir est détruit** ». Il sauta par la fenêtre, car passer par les escaliers prendrait trop de temps. Giotto enflamma ses gants et partit à la vitesse du son vers le lieu du conflit. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il fut étonné de se voir en train d'affronter ses deux gardiens. Primo secoua la tête, c'était Tsuna qui se battait. Il s'approcha alors pour observer son faux-demi-frère. Ce dernier se battait contre les deux gardiens qui avaient décidé de s'allier contre un adversaire commun. Giotto frissonna, c'était très rare que les deux soit d'accord, encore plus qu'ils s'allient. Et la personne en question avait très peu de chance de s'en sortir.

Lorsqu'ils s'alliaient, leur puissance respective s'additionnait puis s'élevait au carré. La seule personne qui y ait survécu sans devenir fou est le ledit boss primo Vongola. Pourtant, Tsuna ne semblait pas avoir autant de dificulter que pourrais présager la situation. Il souriait même. Sa flamme frontale se dressait fièrement et quelques-unes de ses mèches étaient en feu, lui donnant un aspect de lion. Sa flamme entourait aussi ses gants et semblait provenir de ses bagues. Le jeune homme, pour pouvoir utiliser ses mains pour se battre, avait fait apparaître une paire d'aile en feu pour pouvoir se maintenir en l'air. Car c'est bien à 10 mètre du sol que le combat se déroulait, sans que ça étonne personne, et pour la plus grande joie de nombreuses personnes, même si ce n'était pas pour la même raison.

Pour Giotto, aucune paperasse à faire car aucune destruction. Pour les gardiens, pas de Giotto énervé car pas de paperasse car pas de destruction. Pour les tueurs à gage, un combat épique en plein ciel, avec une puissance infiniment grande et pour les dames, l'observation de corps torse nu virile. Car le Primo et le Decimo avait pour mauvaise habitude de dormir en bas de pantalon de survêtement et sans haut. Un régal pour les yeux, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient aussi bien bâti.

Sous les yeux de presque toute la famiglia Vongola, Tsuna décida de mettre fin au combat. D'un battement d'aile, il s'éleva au-dessus de ses deux adversaires et les enferma dans une sphère de flammes du ciel. Ensuite, il les fit imploser. Les deux gardiens chutèrent vers le sol et le jeune homme les rattrapa avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent. Ils se posèrent devant Giotto et ses autres gardiens qui s'étaient réuni autour de lui. Giotto était entré en mode dernière volonté pour observer chaque phase du combat. Il sourit malicieusement au jeune homme avant de lui dire :

 **-Je ne pensais pas que tu savais aussi bien te battre, surtout au réveil. C'est très rare de tenir tête à l'un de mes gardiens, alors à ses deux là…**

 **-Je te l'ai déjà dit, deux de mes amis sont exactement pareil et ils ont la mauvaise habitude de toujours me défier. Tout comme les autres d'ailleurs… enfin, j'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine…**

 **-C'est bien, comme ça tu ne perdras pas la main, je suis sûr que ses deux lascars voudrons t'affronter jusqu'à ce qu'ils gagnent**.

Giotto éclata de rire devant l'expression mortifié de Tsuna. Ce garçon pourrait être un bon boss Vongola s'il cachait mieux ces expressions… Giotto s'arrêta subitement, pourquoi une telle pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit ? Il laissa de côté ses questions lorsque G prit la parole :

 **-Maintenant c'est sûr que vous faites partit de la même famille. La même façon de parler, de vous habillé ou plutôt de vous non habillé, la façon dont vous vous battez** …

Les deux boss Vongola se regardèrent puis se regardèrent. Ils virent alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux torses nus. Le rouge monta aux joues de Tsuna tandis que Giotto eut un petit sourire tendu. Les deux allumèrent leurs gants et disparaissaient dans un flash orange. Les gardiens explosèrent de rire et partirent déjeuner, pendant que Knuckle réveillait les deux belles au bois dormants.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde était dans la salle à manger pour un petit déjeuner à la Vongola. Pour les incultes, cela signifiait bataille de nourriture, illusions de visions d'horreur, massacre de melons innocents, regard désabusé des boss, lorsqu'ils ne participaient pas. Parmi ce joyeux brouhaha, une discussion très importante avait lieu. Primo et Decimo discutaient :

- **Alors, as-tu réfléchit au moyen de rentrer** ? demanda le premier en évitant un singe à dents de piranha

- **Oui** , les deux se baissèrent lorsqu'un Lampo volant passa au-dessus d'eux. **Mon intuition me dit qu'il faut que je vous aide, et que ce sera quelqu'un qui me sortira de là.**

- **Je** … il s'arrêtai de parler pendant toute la durée du « **Calmez-vous à l'extrême** », **c'est ce que me dis mon intuition aussi. Je te propose quelque chose** , Tsuna baissa la tête et Giotto attrapa deux morceaux de melon qui volait dans le coin. Il en tendit un à son sosie. **Ce que je te propose, c'est de te faire passer pour moi**.

 **-Tu voudrais faire croire aux ennemis des Vongola que s'ils s'en prennent à nous, les Vongola réagissent au quart de tour pour protéger la population. Et en m'habillant comme toi, seuls ceux qui te connaissent personnellement verront la supercherie** … Tsuna se leva d'un bon, et sauta à plusieurs mètres de hauteur avec ses flammes, évita un coup de la part d'Alaude. Ce fut G qui se le prit et le combat se détourna de lui. Le jeune homme se rassit à sa place et reprit sa phrase **. Par contre, j'ai une condition**.

- **Laquelle** , demanda Giotto peut surprit

 **-Je ne veux pas me couper les cheveux** , répondit sérieusement Tsuna

Giotto éclata de rire et acquiesça. Il enverrait Tsuna pour corriger les ennemis des Vongola alors la plupart ne ferait pas attention au fait qu'il ait les cheveux court ou long ou s'ils étaient blond enflammé ou bruns enflammé. Primo regarda la salle et poussa un soupir. Encore une fois, la salle était totalement détruite. Que de paperasse et de dépenses. Tsuna le regarda et dis :

 **-Un de mes ancêtre avait une méthode infaillible pour empêcher les destructions à foison, veux-tu la connaître ?**

 **-Si ça existe et que ça fonctionne, avec joie** , répondis mollement Giotto

 **-Je l'applique moi aussi et elle fonctionne très bien. En fait, il s'agit d'une règle, qui tient en une phrase : si vous détruisez, vous payez**.

Giotto eut un sourire carnassier. Il avait parfaitement compris. Il se leva alors, tranquillement et passa en mode dernière volonté. Il lança ses flammes dans toutes les directions et les gela. Lorsque tout le monde fut tout ouï, Primo se posa à côté de son descendant, et, en posant une main sur son épaule dit :

 **-Nous venons de nous mettre d'accord. Tsuna se fera passer pour moi dans les villes éloignées pour assurer l'ordre et soumettre les familles ennemies. Pour qu'elles ne découvrent pas la supercherie, au moins un d'entre vous l'accompagnera à chaque fois et lui obéira comme si c'était moi…**

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas pour habitude de donner des ordres ou d'imposer quoi que ce soit. Simplement, soutenez-moi comme si j'étais Giotto. Et appelez-moi Vongola, ça évitera des confusions**.

Tous le regardèrent. Tsuna n'avait pas fait attention mais il avait utilisé son aura de boss pour exprimer son souhait. Les Vongola primo acquiescèrent et le groupe se mit à échanger sur leurs techniques de combats, comment ils se comportaient les uns les autres. Le décimo sourit en comprenant qu'il devait rester lui-même, puisque Giotto avait le même caractère que lui et que ces gardiens les mêmes caractères que les siens.

 **Me revoilà ! Je vais écrire une nouvelle fan fiction sur KHR, mais j'ai plusieurs idées et je ne sais pas par laquelle commencer :**

 **1) Tsuna est devenu le boss des Vongola et beaucoup des familles le suivent. Mais, une règle chez les Vongola veux que le futur boss ne prenne la place de boss qu'après ses 18 ans. Pour ce faire, une grande cérémonie est organisée. Mais bien entendu, les gardiens du decimo sont se qu'ils sont, la cérémonie ultra importante dégénère et un problème a lieu. Les fantômes dans enfermé dans les anneaux sortent et à cause du pouvoir de Tsuna, matérialise la première génération. De nombreux problèmes ont lieu et Tsuna doit réussir à renvoyer les primos à leur époque**

 **2) Hibari et Mukuro partent en mission ensemble. Bien entendu, ça dégénère. Malhereusement, les problèmes surviennent devant le conseil de l'ONU. Toute la Terre devient au courant de l'existence des Vongola. Une grande réunion est organisé par les puissances mondiales et les familles mafieuses les plus importantes du monde sont conviés. Les Vongola et donc Tsuna sont choisis pour représenter la mafia italienne. Mais Tsuna n'a que 16 ans et tout le monde se fiche de lui. Le decimo doit donc montrer à tous pourquoi les Vongola dirigent le monde**

 **3) l'émission TV mafia présentant la vie chez les mafieux doit aller chez les Vongola. Une jeune femme totalement en dehors de ce monde est choisi pour s'y rendre. Elle rencontre donc les gardiens Vongola et vit avec eux pendant un moment. Entre le "tout ce qui est petit est jolie, tout ce qui est jolie est mignon, tout ce qui est mignon est trognon, tout ce qui est trognon va à la poubelle donc hibird à la poubelle " de Mukuro, les jeux de Enzo, les allez et retour des destructeurs, la vie chez les mafieux !**

 **4) Xanxus est la seule personne pouvant devenir decimo. Nono décide donc de laissé les bagues choisirent leurs futurs propriétaires et les déposent sur une grande place. Une guerre sanglante s'en suit mais personne ne peut prendre les anneaux. Xanxus utilise sa flamme de la fureur et les bagues disparaissent. Tout le monde pense qu'elles ont été détruites. Les Vongola sont alors dissous. Des années passent. Les anneaux rentrent dans les programmes puis deviennent des mythes. Enfin, ils deviennent des contes que l'on raconte aux enfants le soir, pour qu'ils apprennent à ne pas prendre ce qui appartient aux autres. Mais, curieusement, un groupe d'enfants jouant aux bords d'une rivière trouvèrent les bagues. La triforce reconstitué, les arcobalenos réapparaissent. Le monde essaye de savoir si le nouveau boss rétablira l'ordre au sein de la mafia et du monde ou gouvernera l'univers**

 **5) Tsuna à grandit au sein de la mafia. Mais avant de devenir officiellement le decimo, il doit passer un an et son bac dans un lyçée normal. Il va donc au lyçée de Namimori de Hibari. Il devra survivre à un an de cours + aux mafieux qui veulent le tuer + gérer tous ses gardiens qui ont decidé, pour ça protection, de venir avec lui!**

 **voici toutes mes idées ! Merci de me dire laquelle vous préférez ! Maintenant, les réponses aux review !**

 **Aiiwa: merci encore et j'espère que tu apprécies encore!**

 **Tahury: j'ai adoré ce manga car je me suis toujours imaginé Tsuna plus vieux et plus mature tout en gardant son petit charme. Et désolé, malgré le nom de la fic, Dino n'est pas un personnage très présent...**

 **Ciel Saynen: merci mais je pense avoir déjà un rythme de publication assez rapide !**

 **Tsukyo-chan: maintenant que tu as ta réponse, l'histoire te plait toujours ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et svp, review !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut, voila le chapitre suivant ! Un peu court c'est vrai, mais nécessaire. Svp pouvez vous Repondre à la question que j'ai posé dans le chapitre précédent ? Merci**

Chapitre 6 : Le serment des Calvone :

Une semaine était passé depuis la disparition de Tsuna. Bien entendu, comme c'était un secret, toute la mafia, italienne et les autres, furent au courant dans les 24h. Pourquoi ? Car la varia avait décidé de venir faire un tour au manoir… Et comme seul Tsuna arrivait à empêcher la destruction de se ledit manoir… Ce fut alors la panique, et tout le monde fut au courant. Reborn et Dino réussirent à repousser la réunion du conseil pendant 7 jours. Cependant, la pression fut si forte qu'ils durent s'incliner. Les deux compères se trouvaient donc assis à la grande table de réunion et Reborn venait de donner la lettre de Tsuna. L'un des vieux sages la lue à voix haute :

 **-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférez, je place comme intendant à la tête de la famiglia Vongola le boss des Calvone pendant toute la durée de mon absence**.

La flamme de dernière Volonté qui brillait sur le papier ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa validité. Les sages durent donc acceptez Dino comme intendant. Les Vongola eurent tout d'abord du mal à le cerner, mais comme les gardiens l'acceptaient, tout comme les arcobalénos, les mafieux le suivirent peu à peu, tout en gardant leur attachement pour leur vrai boss.

Le premier vrai problème eut lieu 3 mois plus tard. Par véritable problème, mettons-nous d'accord sur sa définition : qui entraine généralement des guerres et la destruction de familles. Ici, nous parlons de la dissolution de la famiglia Vongola. Le conseil voulait que Dino ordonne la destruction des Vongola. Or ce dernier n'était pas d'accord, c'est justement sur ce point qu'il était en train de débattre :

 **-Non, non, et non. Tsunayochi n'est pas mort. Il est simplement absent. Il reviendra.**

 **-Peut-être, mais les règles de la …**

 **-Vous oublier quelque chose : ma famille suit les Vongola, et non le conseil. Je n'ai donc pas à appliquer vos règles**

 **-Mais c'est une règle instauré par le Quarto ! Vous ne pouvez pas y échapper** !

 **-I ans, Tsuna a pris la tête des Vongola, et dans son discours, il vous a prévenu, il ne se soumettrait pas aux règles, il les créerait. Il ferait en sorte que tout le monde trouve sa place, peu importe son passé et que tout le monde ait une seconde chance. Alors, même si ma famille doit rester pour toujours l'intendant des Vongola, nous le resterons, mais jamais, nous ne la dissolvons**.

A ses mots, le silence se fit. Personne n'osa le reprendre ou le contredire. Tous le fixait ou fixait la silhouette derrière lui. Elle était orangée mais avait indéniablement une forme humaine. D'environ 1m70, il avait la prestance d'un roi. Tous, inconsciemment, sûr qui était cette personne. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'osa prononcer son nom, comme s'il était maudit. Dino remarqua alors que l'attention se portait sur quelque chose se trouvant dans son dos. Il se retourna et la silhouette vit alors le magnifique sourire apparaître sur le visage du boss Calvone. Ce dernier se précipita vers lui en criant son prénom.

review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut, voila le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Aren: merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que certaines de mes phrases sont maladroites et que tu n'arrive pas totalement à imaginer ce à quoi je pense -il ne vaut mieux pas être dans ma tête - mais cette fic a été écrite pour être courte et je ne me suis pas vraiment pencher dessus... J'espère qu'elle te plaît toujours cependant.**

Chapitre 7 : Combat :

Depuis que Tsuna avait stoppé le combat entre Daemon et Alaude, les deux compères essayaient de le coincer pour l'affronter à nouveau. Tsuna, craintif à l'idée d'un combat encore plus violent qu'avec ses gardiens, se cachait. Même s'il en sortait toujours vainqueur, il était toujours blessé. Et Tsuna était douillet au possible. Sa mère disait en souriant, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait un peu écorché, qu'il avait bien grandit. En effet, elle racontait à chaque fois comment son fils adoré pleurait lorsqu'il tombait dans les escaliers, où quand il avait une écharde… Le jeune homme passait donc son temps entre la forêt, le toit et le bureau de Giotto. Mais comme il était en « vacances », le jeune boss allait rarement dans ce dernier, car il lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir et il était obligé d'aider primo. Pendant les repas, il se mettait sous la protection du boss et les deux agresseurs avaient compris que Tsuna était comme Giotto. Le réveiller sans petit déjeuner entrainait une colère noire très destructrice. Ils arrivèrent à le coincer après un pari perdu totalement idiot.

Pour l'occasion, tous les mafieux présent se regroupèrent dehors. Au milieu du terrain d'entrainement, 3 terrains de foot côtes à côtes, se trouvaient les adversaires. D'un côté se trouvait Tsuna. Il portait ses vêtements du futur. D'apparence banale, il était pourtant beaucoup plus résistant que la moyenne. Il avait aussi ses gants et ses bagues. Natsu, encore sous forme de lionceau, se trouvait à ses côtés. En face d'eux, les deux gardiens de primo. Tout comme leur adversaire, ils avaient mis une tenue confortable.

Comme le combat était au sein du même famille et non officiel, il n'y avait pas d'arbitre. Le combat s'arrêtera lorsque l'une des équipes ne pourra plus se battre. Bien entendu, il est formellement interdit de tuer, mutiler… et toutes actions du même genre. C'est ce qu'avait dit Giotto à Tsuna, ne sachant pas que celui-ci connaissait déjà parfaitement les règles, pour les avoir appliquer de nombreuses fois.

Tous les mafieux réunit discutait allègrement quand soudain, trois auras gigantesques leurs tomba dessus. Le combat allait commencer. Pendant une durée indéterminée, les combattants se jaugèrent, puis le spectacle commença. Alaude se jeta sur le decimo qui disparut. Pendant se centième de seconde, Daemon psalmodia d'étranges paroles qui firent froid dans le dos aux spectateurs. Une sphère flottant à 5 mètres de hauteur apparu. Faisant environ 20 mètres de rayon, les protagonistes se maintenaient dans les airs de différentes manières. Le decimo avait fait apparaître sa pair d'ailles, le gardien des nuages flottait justement sur des filaments de cumulonimbus qu'il avait fait apparaître et le gardien du brouillard semblait marcher dans le vide. Après cette action, le combat ne fut plus visible par les spectateurs « normaux ». C'est-à-dire ceux qui n'était pas classé parmi les 1000 meilleurs mafieux. La raison ? Le combat se déroulait à la vitesse du son. Si quelqu'un faisait des photos du combat, il remarquerait alors que les deux gardiens de primo encadrait toujours le decimo. Il remarquerait aussi que la boule de poil de Tsuna avait disparu et qu'une cape orné des armoiries des Vongola se trouvait sur les épaules du descendant.

Le combat dura le reste de la journée. Très vite lassé car ils ne voyaient rien, il ne resta bientôt plus que Giotto, G et Asari qui étaient émerveillé. Au crépuscule, Tsuna se fit éjecter de la sphère. Il semblait souffrir. Au grand étonnement des spectateurs, il ne se releva pas immédiatement. Tous crurent que le combat était terminé quand Alaude et Daemon l'attaquèrent avec toute la puissance qui leurs restaient. A ce moment précis, les combattants furent enveloppés de fumée.

 **POV de Tsuna :**

Je savais que ce combat allait être difficile, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. Je devais faire attention à ne pas enlever mes illusions, et cacher l'aura de mes illusions. Je devais aussi brimer ma super intuition, pour ne pas qu'ils se doutent. A cause de ça, je me suis pris pas mal de coup, mais ça fait toujours moins mal qu'un coup d'épée… Je m'épuisais rapidement. Je devais aussi faire attention à ce que mes yeux ne deviennent pas orange, signifiant que j'avais passé un pacte avec ma flamme. Au bout de 5 heures, je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai baissé ma garde et j'ai reçu un coup dans le ventre si fort qu'il m'a éjecté de la sphère. Bridant au maximum mes pouvoirs, j'eu du mal à me relever. Je vis alors apparaitre devant moi mes deux assaillants. A cette instant, mon hyper intuition me hurla que si je n'utilisais pas tout mon pouvoir, je mourais. J'eu un instant d'hésitation, devais-je me trahir ? Mais lorsqu'ils furent sur moi, mon corps réagit par lui-même, entrainé par des longues années de pratique au côté des mafieux.

Ma flamme devient la plus pure possible, et mes yeux comme mes cheveux se remplir de ses flammes. Ma cape, Natsu, vit ses bordures se recouvrir de fourrure orangé (ressemblant à du renard roux et dans le même genre que celui sur le manteau de Dino). A la place du dessin signifiant que j'étais un Vongola, apparu mon sigle de Vongola decimo. Mes gants reprirent leurs formes initiales, tout comme mes bagues, montrant ainsi que j'étais le décimo, et que je possédais de nombreuses alliances avec les autres familles mafieuses et que j'étais beaucoup respecté. La puissance me vint alors, s'engouffrant en moi. Leur attaque, qui un millième de seconde plus tôt aurais pu me tuer me ferais maintenant l'effet d'une bonne claque. Je nous enveloppai alors de fumée et les arrêtais. Puis je les ais maîtrisé et j'ai gagné le combat. Entre temps, la fumée était partit. En me retournant vers primo, je remarquai alors que tous les gardiens étaient présents. Je lus alors dans le regard de Giotto l'incompréhension, la trahison, le regret, le dégout… mon cœur se serra et je repris mon aspect si chétif, tombant à genoux.

Je compris que Giotto avait compris. Et que tout changerais. À cause de moi, un nouvel univers parallèle allait apparaître. Je me redressais pour faire face aux Vongola primo et je repris mon aspect de boss. Bien entendu, j'ai tout de même posé une sphère sur nous pour que les autres mafieux ne sachent pas qui je suis. Je les regarda tous dans les yeux. Quand mon regard se planta dans celui de Giotto, je dis d'une voix ferme et clair :

 **-La dernière fois, je ne me suis pas totalement présenté. Je m'appelle Tsunayochi Sawada, devenu Vongola comme étant le dixième boss de la familia. J'ai bien 22 ans. Mon véritable lien avec Giotto est que je suis son descendant direct**.

review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut, voila l'avant dernier chapitre. Je tiens à préciser à tous mes lecteurs, comme vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir fait la remarque, je sais que mes chapitres sont court, et que je devrais ajouter des éléments, MAIS, cette histoire a été écrite pour être courte et en plus de ma fic. Mais peut être que quand j'aurai le temps, je la reprendrai et l'améliorerai. Et Comme vous êtes plusieurs à avoir voté, je suis en court d'écriture d'une nouvelle. Cependant, je ne l'as publierait pas avant un bon moment, le temps de bien la rédiger et de la faire plus longue. Autre chose, le dernier paragraphe a été écrit après un cours de philosophie alors ne m'en voulez pas !**

 **Tahury:Voila ta réponse ! J'espère qu'elle te conviendra !**

Chapitre 8 : Révélation :

Tous les gardiens le regardèrent avec ahurissement. Ils avaient déjà tous compris que Tsuna était plus que ce qu'il prétendait. Pendant les missions, il se comportait comme un vrai boss Vongola, il avait ce truc qui montrait son appartenance à cette famille. Alaude avait déjà remarqué le nombre de dagues du decimo et avait noté l'illusion posé dessus. Il n'avait rien dis puisque Daemon n'avait pas pipé mot. Les gardiens attendirent la réaction de Giotto. Ce dernier était en proie à diverses émotions. Son intuition lui disait que c'était vrai, mais lui n'y croyait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et comment Tsuna avait pu atterrir à son époque.

D'un seul coup, primo se retourna en direction du manoir et fit un signe de la main pour que les autres le suivent. Les gardiens se tournèrent vers Tsuna, l'attendant. Le jeune homme compris qu'ils ne lui faisaient plus confiance et cela l'attristait. Il enleva son mode de dernière volonté et remis ses illusions sur son corps. Il fut escorté par les gardiens, se sentant comme un prisonnier accompagné au lieu de son exécution. Ils arrivèrent jusque dans le salon privé de Giotto. Celui-ci était assis sur un fauteuil, ressemblant fortement à un trône. Les 6 gardiens se mirent en cercle autour d'eux, bouchant ainsi toutes les issus. Tsuna sentit Daemon poser une illusion sur la pièce. Il avait compris que cette fois-ci, il ne s'en sortirait pas à si bon compte. Soupirant, il brisa l'illusion sur son corps et fit glisser un fauteuil jusqu'à lui. Il s'allongea dedans en grognant de bien-être. Le combat l'avait après tout fatigué. Sentant les regards perçant sur lui, il se redressa et regarda le boss. Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet sur Tsuna, Giotto pris la parole :

 **-Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois prendre cette histoire. Tu arrives en tombant du ciel et en me connaissant, ainsi que mes gardiens. Malgré tout, nous te faisons confiance. Et maintenant, tu nous dis que tu es le Vongola decimo, soit disant passant mon descendant, et que tu viens du futur... tu dois comprendre mon problème je pense.**

 **-Je sais que je vous ai menti, et que maintenant vous ne me faites plus confiance. Mais j'aimerai simplement que vous me mettiez à ma place. Vous êtes le boss de la famille la plus puissante au monde. Rien que votre nom, ou celui de votre famille proche suffit à transformer un ennemi en allié. Et vous êtes envoyé dans le passé, sous le règne du premier Vongola, celui que tout le monde souhaite égalé en sagesse, en bonté, en tout. Bien entendu, celui-ci ne connais absolument pas le futur car il n'a pas encore enchanté ses anneaux, comme le veut la tradition à la naissance d'une nouvelle famille. Vous comprendrez, je l'espère, mon problème**

 **-C'est vrai que si, quand nous t'avons rencontré la première fois, tu nous avais dit ça, on aurait réagi différemment** , dis gaiement Asari

 **-C'est assez extrême comme situation** , confirma Knuckle

 **-Pourquoi es-tu venu**? Demanda Alaude

 **-A mon époque, les flammes sont devenu monnaie courante. De nombreux objets sont enchantés. Il se trouve que l'un de mes chercheurs fou à modifier un bazooka, un énorme pistolet, un gros canon? Bref un truc ultra dangereux** (il précisa dans les regards des gardiens) **qui au lieu de nous envoyer dans le futur pendant 5 minutes, m'a envoyé dans le passé pour une durée indéterminé**

 **-Pourquoi toi? Et pourquoi maintenant**? Questionna alors Daemon

 **-Je crois pouvoir répondre à cette question** , répondis Giotto, **j'imagine que c'est à cause du serment des Calvone. Je me suis demandez, à cette instant, là, si les Calvone suivront toujours notre famille. La force à dû choisir Tsuna pour cette expérience**

 **-Mais pourquoi lui et pas un autre**? Questionna G

 **-Pour ma part, je crois qu'il y a plusieurs raisons** , les informa Tsuna, **d'une part, la force avait besoin d'un moyen pour m'envoyer dans le passé. Il fallait aussi qu'un certain nombre de génération soit passé pour savoir si le serment tien toujours, enfin, car les caractères de mon époque sont fort semblables à ceux de votre époque... Et puis, parce que je considère Dino-san comme mon grand frère et quand je ne peux pas présider le conseil, je lui donne ma voix**.

Tous les gardiens le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Donnez sa voix à quelqu'un d'autre signifiait que l'autre boss avait un contrôle total sur sa famille et qu'il pouvait la dissoudre à tout moment.

 **-J'ai totalement confiance en Dino, je sais qu'il me soutiendra. À mon avis, je retournerais dans mon monde que lorsqu'il se sera explicitement opposé au conseil pour me soutenir**.

Les primo gardèrent le silence, réfléchissant. Tous acceptèrent les arguments du decimo. Soudain, le ledit personnage s'entoura de flamme, Giotto compris alors que le moment était venu à son descendant de rejoindre son époque. Avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse, il lui dit :

 **-Ne t'en fait pas, mon intuition me dis que tu feras un bon boss. Mais je suis désolé que nous ne puissions pas continuer nos discussions**

 **-Vous savez, la force permet de nombreuses choses lorsque l'on sait la manipulé... Je sais que nous nous reverrons, alors vous devriez enchantez vos anneaux... Et, si un jour vous avez le temps, vous devriez visitez mon pays, je suis sûr qu'il vous plaira** , lui répondis Tsuna tout sourire

Sur cette image, il disparut. Giotto resta un long moment figé, son esprit repassant en boucle l'image de Tsuna, où un souvenir remplaçait déjà sa présence. Puis, il eut un sourire et dis à ses gardiens :

 **-C'est vrai que nous avons trop tardé à devenir une véritable famille. Il est temps de prendre notre place dans ce monde, car après tout, mon petit fils n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il le dirigeait**?

Tous acquiescèrent, ils avaient craint que le départ de Tsuna plonge Giotto dans une léthargie. Eux aussi voulait connaître les gardiens du futur, car si Tsuna les avaient déjà rencontrez, eux aussi? Ils ne le surent jamais, par la suite, que la décision de Giotto d'aller au Japon entraînerai la montez au pouvoir de Ricardo. L'apparition de Tsuna n'avait pas influencé les évènements, la force ne permettant pas. Car après tout, l'Histoire n'était-elle pas une simple histoire? Et, même si une histoire est toujours semée d'embûches, si le héros persévère, n'a-t-il pas la meilleure fin?

 **Review ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous, voila le dernier chapitre ! Comme me l'avait demandé tahury, j'ai rajouté un chapitre avec le retour de Tsuna à son époque ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai placé un personnage nommé l'autre. J'ai essayé de le décrire pour qu'il puisse être une fille comme un garçon, être très jeune comme plus âgé, simplement pour satifaire mes lecteurs qui on tous des goûts différents ! L'autre n'apparaît que très peu, juste pour montrer que Tsuna peu aussi avoir des aventures ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère !**

Chapitre 9 : Retour :

POV Tsuna :

J'étais en train de discuter avec les primo lorsque ma volonté se manifesta. Mon intuition me dit que je pouvais rentrer chez moi, j'ai donc laissé ma flamme s'exprimer. Elle m'enveloppa comme une couverture, me rendant mon aspect de boss. Je fermis les yeux pendant le voyage temporel. D'un seul coup, je sentis à nouveau mes pieds reposer sur le sol. Mon regard orangé se posa sur les personnes présentes. Il y avait Dino, Reborn, et les vieux singes… les membres imminents du conseil. Cette évaluation de la situation ne me pris qu'une seule seconde, avant que mon grand-frère ne me remarque, me sourissent, et me saute dessus en criant :

 **-Tsuna ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir** !

POV externe :

Les sages retendirent leur souffle en voyant le boss des Vongola apparaître. Certains étaient soulagés. Le boss revenu, tous les problèmes liés aux Vongola lui reviendraient. Car, puisque Dino n'était qu'un intendant, il n'avait pas le droit de gérer tous les problèmes, et surtout, ne le pouvais pas. Le conseil devait donc chaque jour, y compris les week-ends et les jours fériés, réparer les dégâts des Vongola, des alliés, faire marcher les entreprises, rester en bons termes avec les politiques… tous se redirent compte du travail phénoménal effectuer par le decimo et se promirent de ne plus le réveiller en pleine nuit pour des broutilles, juste pour le plaisir de le voir grogner et pas au sommet de sa puissance.

Les autres, eux, étaient déçu. Ils pensaient pouvoir convaincre le boss des Calvone de dissoudre les Vongola. Mais si au début de la disparition de Tsuna, ils étaient nombreux à faire partit de ce groupe, au vue des nombreuses destructions, beaucoup changèrent d'avis. La raison ? Vaut-il mieux laisser tous les personnes les plus destructeurs et meurtrier dans une famille où ils sont brimer par le boss, et où cette famille est la plus puissante du monde. Ou mieux vaut-il la dissoudre et laisser ces personnes dans la nature faire ce qu'ils veulent…

Mais revenons-en au retour de Tsuna. Le tueur à gage n°1 avait posté sur Mafbook le retour du decimo en postant une photo. Dans la minute qui suit cette intervention, une centaine d'appel retentir dans le manoir. Pour précision, les réunions se faisaient chez les Vongola, pour plusieurs raisons : 1. Les destructions étaient payer par le decimo, 2. C'était le seul endroit assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde, 3. Quand la 2 est fausse, c'est pour ne pas faire venir des sadique dans le manoir. Beaucoup argumentait, dont Dino, que les Vongola avaient l'habitude d'entendre des bruits de guerre, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Enfin, à ce moment-là de l'histoire, le manoir était en ébullition. Des centaines de mafieux se pressaient contre les portes pour savoir si leur boss étaient rentré, avec Gokudera à leur tête.

Tsuna secoua la tête devant tant de bruit. Il avait commencé à aimer le « calme » de l'époque de primo. Il fit alors apparaître ses ailes et passa par la fenêtre, lévitant à 20 mètres du sol pour que tout le monde le voient. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes, le temps que tous les mafieux présents se réunissent dans le jardin, que la mafia TV soit présente avant de dire :

 **-Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir, ça me fais vraiment plaisir. Je viens vous annoncer que je suis définitivement rentré et que je reprends à partir de maintenant la direction des Vongola** …

Dans l'assemblée, on entendit le long soupir de soulagement produit par un certain boss, qui allait enfin pouvoir se détendre.

 **-Comme vous le savez peut-être, ma disparition n'est pas dû au hasard, c'est à cause d'un bazooka, que nombreux d'entre vous connaissez. Mais ce n'est pas totalement pour ça. La force y a joué un rôle. Mon départ à servit à réitérer la promesse faites par le premier boss des Calvone au premier boss des Vongola. Je remercie donc Dino-san de m'avoir permis de rentrer. Maintenant, avant de reprendre mes fonctions, je vous informe de la future construction d'une arène de combat. Elle servira à tous ceux qu'y veulent s'affronter, pour le plaisir ou non. En contrepartie, je vous demanderais simplement de ne plus vous battre aux abords du manoir ou à l'intérieur**.

Sur ces paroles, Tsuna éteignit sa flamme et tomba souplement par terre, comme un chat, ou un lion, ou une boule de poil. D'ailleurs, Natsu était apparu sur son épaule. Les gardiens du decimo l'entourèrent rapidement et Tsuna dis bonjour à toute la mafia pendant le reste de la journée, répondant au téléphone… Chrome fit tout de même la remarque qu'être célèbre c'était quand même dure… La famille proche du decimo restèrent ou venirent pour manger. Cette sphère était composée des arcobalénos au complet, des Calvone, des gardiens, des filles, des Millefiore... Que du beau monde pour un joyeux repas à la Vongola ! La soirée se termina tôt dans la matinée et tout le monde resta pour dormir. Même s'ils étaient mafieux, Tsuna ne voulaient pas les laissez conduire si le taux d'alcoolémie dépassait la dose autorisé.

Le boss rentra dans sa chambre, qui n'avait pas changé. Il se dévêtit en soupirant et sourit en sentant une présence derrière lui le prendre dans ses bras. La silhouette murmura :

 **-Tu m'avais tellement manqué. Même si je te fais confiance, j'avais toujours peur que tu ne reviennes jamais**.

Le jeune homme sourit. Lui aussi n'aurait pas perdre cette personne. Il se retourna et l'embrassa. Ils tombèrent sur le lit et se dirent qu'ils s'aimaient d'une autre manière.

Ka-san sourit dans les bras de son mari. Elle avait senti que son fils était maintenant totalement comblé et totalement revenu. Peu importe ses choix, il resterait toujours son enfant et elle l'aimerait toujours. Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, pensant au merveilleux couple que faisait son fils avec l'autre. Personne ne les sépareraient, pas même le conseil, car ils se mettraient tous les Vongola et les alliés à dos. Tsuna ne le savait peut-être pas, mais tout le monde était au courant pour sa liaison, puisque c'était un secret Vongola. L'autre avait une chance magnifique de dormir dans les bras d'un tel être que son fils. L'autre se faisait envier par de nombreuses personnes, aussi bien femmes qu'hommes.

Le decimo se réveilla en fin d'après-midi. Il regarda l'autre dormir pendant un moment et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Après s'être préparé, il descendit dans la grande salle de déjeuner, où il prit tranquillement un repas, puisqu'il n'y avait que Hibari. Il mangea et après un sourire en direction de son gardien, il sortit dans le parc. Il croisa Mukuro au bras de Chrome, et sentit le regard de Reborn sur lui. Tsuna s'enfonça dans la forêt et marcha jusqu'à une clairière, que lui avait montré Giotto, lors d'une de leur ballade. Ronde et vide, un vieil arbre aux grandes racines se trouvait en son milieu. Tsuna monta sur l'arbre, se mettant en osmose avec la nature. Sa flamme apparu sur son front et le jeune boss sentit la vie de l'arbre pulser lentement dans son dos. Il leva sa main où se trouvait sa bague Vongola et sourit. Devant lui, une silhouette fait de flamme commençait à apparaitre. Bientôt, elle laissa place à un homme. Il était grand, avait les yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds en bataille. Le jeune homme sourit et repris son allure initiale. Il dit alors :

 **-Bonjour Giotto, je suis heureux de vous revoir**

Dans une autre partit de la forêt, une scène semblable se produisait. Dino se reposait contre un arbre quand apparu, enrôlé de flamme le précédent boss des Calvone. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et le plus vieux se pencha vers le plus jeune, lui dessinant une croix avec son pouce sur le front. Il lui murmura alors

- **Merci**

Le plus jeune sourit, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Il remercia mentalement son petit frère qui lui avait donné une chance de renouer avec son père, et de s'excuser, malgré le décès de celui-ci. Dans le ciel, une forme sourit. Mystérieuse, on lui attribuait souvent un dessin négatif, une aura maléfique. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle savait que le plus grand des bonheurs venait après la plus grande des douleurs, et que l'on ne chérissait que ce qu'on avait perdu. Elle fonça vers le ciel, et disparu. Quelque part, un homme du nom de George Lucas sut qu'il avait bien fait de présenter la force aux hommes, dans toute son intégralité

 **La fic le serment des Calvone est enfin terminé ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plus ! Comme vous êtes plusieurs à me l'avoir dit, je vais essayer de réécrire certains passages, pouvez-vous me dire lesquelles vous ont posé le plus de problèmes ? Je suis aussi en train d'en écrire une nouvelle, que j'espère commencer à publier avant la fin du mois !**

 **Bonne fin de week-end !**


End file.
